


Your Still Human

by CalicoMarker



Category: (AU made by alittlesliceofcucumber on tumble), Banana Bus Squad, Spooky!Lads - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, irish lads - Fandom, team 6 - Fandom
Genre: Character Bonding, Irish Lads, Spooky!Lads, almost character death?, kinda character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMarker/pseuds/CalicoMarker
Summary: It was supposed to be easy, it was a fix he had done multiple times. How had he fucked it up so badly?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Daithi de Nogla/Terroriser
Kudos: 13





	Your Still Human

It was supposed to be easy, it was a fix he had done multiple times. How had he fucked it up so badly? 

The floor was cold and Brian’s face was wet. Maybe his body wasn’t shutting down but he sure felt like his brain was 

He had clipped the wrong cord so now his mechanical parts were entirely motionless, and unfortunately, that was most of his body 

“HEEEEELP” Brian let out one more cry despite knowing that the bunker was sound proof, he’d die in a few days 

Tears, tears started again and the Cyborg was hyperventilating 

‘IdontwannadieIdontwannadieIreallydontwannadieIdontwannadi-‘ 

“Brian?” 

His Savior 

“DAITHI!” Terroriser shouted, previous thoughts abandoning him 

“I need-“ “I’m already going corporal Brian what’s up” 

Suddenly the state Daithi had found him in came crashing down on the Cyborg, but he couldn’t focus on that right now 

It took awhile, what with Daithi having to solidify both his arms just to turn Brian on his back and then making sure to be extra careful over the shorter man’s instructions, but soon enough Brian felt his Android side come back to life 

“Thank you” the cyborg whispered, absentmindedly tracing over his metal limb

“How the fuck did you get in that situation anyways?” Trick Question, Brian didn’t think anything about it 

“Small malfunction, it was supposed to be an easy fix but I clipped the wrong wire-“ 

“What!?”

Brian finally looked up from his preoccupied state to find Nogla’s shock, if a Ghost could be petrified Daithi certainly was 

“You committed surgery by yourself?” Disbelief laced Daithi’s voice, he thought Brian was smarter than this 

“It’s not really surgery-“ “Yes it is Brine it’s your body!” 

Brian deadpanned at Nogla “It’s fine it happens all the time-“ 

“Brian what if I hadn’t flown in here?” 

The room went silent, Terroriser quickly looked away. The thoughts of the moment quickly come back to him and Brian found that his breaths were still a bit shaky 

Nogla studied Brian’s face. Tear tracks were very clear on the fleshy side of the cyborg, and could even be seen down his neck. 

The sight of Brian so helpless was far more terrifying then anything else Nogla could’ve endured, The rapid Breaths, the Fresh tears, the pale skin, Daithi had never seen Brian so scared. He didn’t want to ever again 

“Brine..” 

The man in question quickly got up off the ground, standing to turn his back to Nogla as he organized his desk 

“I know it’s easy for you to think of yourself as a simple machine but you have to realize your still Human.” 

Brian could feel the ghosts eyes staring through him, they weren’t mean but they were soft, and the Cyborg almost hated that more 

“Your still vulnerable.” 

They stayed in silence for one more lapse of time. The only sound being the metal clinks as Brian put away his tools. 

“Next time you need to fix something on your Metal side I want you to be with one of the Lads.” Nogla firmly requested as he stood

“It doesn’t have to be me, or all of them at once. It just has to be someone so that nothing goes terribly wrong” 

Daithi store warmly through the back of Brian’s head, which, Brian had decided was almost worse than coldly, as he waited for the tin mans response 

“Ok?” 

...

“Ok.” 

And with that Daithi was off


End file.
